Hide and Seek
by nightshade002
Summary: Red wants to play hide and seek with Blue. Blue doesn't want to play hide and seek but ends up doing it anyway. Terrible summary is terrible.
1. Chapter 1

"Blue, I'm bored," Red says. "Do you wanna play hide and seek?"

"I'll play if everyone else wants to play," I say, giving in to his puppydog eyes. I don't really expect Vio to want to pay, he's probably busy reading. Red pulls me along behind him to find the other three.

We find Green first. He's outside practicing. Red drags me over to him.

"Green, do you wanna play hide and seek with Blue and me?" he asks.

Green looks at me, surprised, and asks, "You agreed to play?"

"He said he would if everyone else does," Red answers for me. Now Green is going to play just to make me play. He knows I don't want to.

"Okay, I'll play," Green replies.

"Great! Now we only have to convince Vio and Shadow!" Red exclaims and once again drags us along behind him. Vio is in the living room trying to read(shocker) and Shadow is annoying him, trying to get him to stop.

"Vio, Shadow," Red says. They look up at their names.

"What's up, Red?" Shadow asks."Do you wanna play hide and seek with us?" Red asks. Vio looks like he doesn't want to until Red adds, "Green already agreed and Blue will only play if everyone else does."

"Sure," Vio responds. He's doing this just so I have to play.

"I'll play, too," Shadow says. "We should hide in pairs."

"That's a great idea! Then one person from the pair can count when they're found," Red says.

"I'll count first," Green volunteers himself.

"I'll be with Vio," Shadow says. Green starts to count down from 60. Shadow and Vio run off.

"Come on Blue, I know the perfect place," Red exclaims as he pulls me down the hall to my room. "Here," he says, opening the door to my closet. We both climb in and sit down.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Green calls. Red scoots a little closer to me. We sit like this for a while. Probably about a half an hour.

"Blue?" Red whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I lay my head on your shoulder? I'm getting kinda tired."

I open my mouth to say no, but I see just how tired he really is and end up saying, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," he murmurs, laying his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around him. Within a few seconds, he is asleep. I notice that I'm a bit tired myself. I stifle a yawn and lay my head on top of his. I fall asleep after a few seconds.

* * *

Five minutes later, Green, Vio, and Shadow tiptoe into Blue's room. Each of them have a pictobox.

"See? I told you they'd be in here," Vio whispers, easing open the closet door.

Green chuckles and takes a picture of them. "You were right." Vio and Shadow each take pictures of the two before putting a blanket on them and closing the door. Then they all creep out with one thought on their minds: blackmail.

* * *

I wake up to find that sometime in the night, Vio, Shadow, or Green put a blanket around Red and I. I ease away from him and open my closet door. It looks like it's about midnight.

"Red," I whisper, trying to get him to wake up. He doesn't even stir. Sighing, I pick him up and take him to my bed. I take off his boots and hat and place them neatly at the foot of my bed. Then I take my hat and tunic off and fold them next to my boots. Once that's done, I climb into my bed and pull the covers up over both of us. After a second of thought, I wrap my arms around Red, pulling him closer.

Before falling asleep, I kiss Red's forehead and whisper, "I love you, Red-chan."

I must have been asleep because I thought I heard him whisper back, "I love you too, Blue-kun."

* * *

A/N: I just kinda had this idea one day, so I decided to put it up. Sorry if you read it before and it looked weird. I think something happened when I tried to upload it. I may add more to this if you guys want me to. Oh yeah, I don't own Legend of Zelda Four Swords or the manga.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone that is reading this! So, I think I'm gonna update this with a plot and I'll probably update weekly. Why? My language arts class is doing something awesome called a passion project. We get to do pretty much anything we want for the last few weeks of school. This is what I chose. I'm open to any ideas you want to throw at me. (that's my way of asking for ideas from you guys) Thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy and Dr. Jose for reviewing the first chapter! You two are awesome! And sorry if this seems really short. I have a reason. Anywho, enjoy!**

**((2nd A/N: Thanks to orangetacos21 for pointing out that it should be without a weapon and not with. Also, the whole weekly updates thing was apparently extremely inaccurate and sorry about that but oh well. Thanks to everyone that has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story so far! It makes my day.))**

I wake up still holding Red, who is sound asleep. I quietly get out of my bed and get dressed. Then I tiptoe out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen. Green is already sitting at the table when I get there.

"Good morning, Blue," Green greets.

"Why are you so happy today?" I ask grumpily.

"Well, I tried out my pictograph yesterday," Green says mysteriously.

"Stop being so mysterious and talk straight for once," I grumble.

"But that's no fun. Maybe if you would _think_ for once, you might figure it out. I got a chance to use it while we were playing hide and seek," Green says ignoring my bad mood.

I think back to the hide and seek game we played last night. Well, Green wouldn't be _this_ happy about a picture of Vio and Shadow. Then that must mean that he took a picture of Red and I. Yeah, that's gotta be it! Wait... "YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF US?" I shout.

"What's going on?" Shadow asks as me he walks in.

"Blue just thought for himself and figured out that we took pictures of him and Red in his closet last night," Green explains calmly to Shadow.

"He thought for himself?" Shadow asks, feigning surprise.

"You took a picture, too?" I ask, some of my rage dying down.

"Well, of course! Vio did, too."

"I can't believe you! Why would you even do that?"

They glance at each other before answering in unison, "Blackmail."

"Really? For what?" I ask. They give each other an 'oh crap' look. They haven't figured out what they are going to blackmail me about. "I'm outta here," I say and storm out of the house and into the woods.

Seriously, who does that? I would expect more from Green. He's supposed to be one of the mature ones. Vio too. He's supposed to be the mature, serious one. When I look around, I stop. Where am I? Crap, did I get lost? Oh well, it's not like anyone will notice for a while.

Maybe if I just turn around and walk back the way I came, I'll get back home. I pause before walking and tilt my head, listening. There's something there. I reach for my sword before remembering that I left it at home. Oh, no. As much as I love to fight, I won't be able to fight off anything without a weapon. I turn toward where the sound came from. A darknut comes out of the shadows. I start to back up when I hear something behind me. Another darknut. There are two on either side of me as well. The one in front of me raises its sword. I close my eyes waiting for the blow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! I've got chapter three written! Just so you know, reviews make me go faster. Um... Let's see... what am I missing... oh yeah, I don't own Legend of Zelda. As much as I want to, I don't.**

Red's POV

"Hey Green, where's Blue?" I ask, starting to get worried. Blue usually doesn't leave early in the morning.

"He stormed off into the woods," he answers.

"Why?" I ask. It's not like Blue to just go off.

"I don't know, he just left this morning."

"We should go look for him," I say. Even for Blue when he gets mad, that's a really long time. Something might have happened to him.

"Really, Red, what could possibly have happened to him? He can take care of himself," Green replies with a bored tone.

"Not without his sword he can't," I counter pointing at it in the corner.

"What? He doesn't have his sword? What was he thinking?" Green panics. "We've gotta go find him!"

"Green, that's what Red's been saying this whole time," Vio says looking up from his book.

"Let's go then," Shadow says.

As soon as they have all grabbed their swords, we head off into the woods. I decide on a direction to go and everyone follows me.

"How do you know you're going the right way?" Shadow asks me.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling," I reply.

"Hey, look at this," Vio calls. "This stem is broken, so is this one."

We all turn to look at the plants and see that he was right. There is a trail of broken stems leading off in the direction I was going. I guess my feeling was right. "Come on, Blue has to be this way!" I run off following the trail before coming to a clearing. What I see stops me in my tracks.

"Red, wait up!" Green calls from a little bit away. I just stand there in shock while Green, Vio, and Shadow catch up to me.

"What happened?" Vio asks. The entire clearing is covered in blood.

"Hey guys?" Shadow says from a bit away. "I have a feeling that this is Blue's blood..."

"What makes you say that?" Green asks.

"There's a little shred of Blue's tunic over here," Shadow says. I can't take it anymore. I start sobbing.

"Red, don't cry. We don't know that this is Blue's," Green tries to comfort me. "His tunic could have been caught on a thorn and ripped off."

"But what if it is? And even if it's not his, he'd be lost. He doesn't usually come to this part of the woods," I reply.

"Why don't we go to the castle and see if Zelda can help us?" Vio suggests.

"Okay," I say, drying my tears.

Blue's POV

My head hurts... I have a really bad headache. What happened? The last thing I remember was getting hit by the darknut and then darkness. Am I dead? I'm gonna kill whoever killed me! But wait, if I was dead, I wouldn't be in pain right? I open my eyes, but all I see is darkness. I try to move my arms, but I can't. They are suspended above my head by something metal. I start struggling, trying to get out. I stop when I hear laughing. That sounds like Vaati. I feel a hand near my eyes, then I can see. I must have been blindfolded. Vaati is standing in front of me.

"So, the blue 'hero' got himself kidnapped," Vaati chuckles. "One might think he would have more sense than to go into the woods all alone without any weapons. And here I thought you were a decent warrior. I guess I was wrong."

I try to retort, but my mouth is gagged. Instead, I glare at him.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Vaati says. "And here I was going to let you have free roam of your cell. Oh well, it doesn't really matter."

I instantly back down. I don't really feel like being chained to the wall anymore.

"That's better," Vaati says while taking the gag out and unlocking the chains.

"How did you come back?" I ask. I was absolutely certain that we had defeated him last month.

"Simple, you didn't really defeat me. Without the mirror, my power was greatly limited, but I wasn't defeated. You defeated an image I created with the remains of my powers," Vaati explains.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Well, you're bait of course. If kidnapping Zelda didn't work, I wanted a backup plan, and that was you. You made it really easy by running off into the woods unarmed," Vaati explains before leaving. I just stared after him confused. He didn't exactly give me a straight answer like I wanted. I'll just have to figure a way out of here on my own.

**A/N: Just so you know, it's gonna be Minish Cap Vaati, not Four Swords Vaati.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Me again with another chapter! This is my longest chapter so far on this fic! So, as always, I would love reviews. And I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Green's POV

After finding the blood, we immediately go back home to equip ourselves properly. Then we start for the castle. Red offered to carry Blue's sword in case we found him. I doubt we will. I was only trying to comfort Red when I told him that Blue might be okay. Red probably wouldn't be able to go on if there wasn't any chance that Blue was okay. It's a good thing that we decided to build our house close to Hyrule Castle, otherwise it would take much longer than 10 minutes to get there.

"Are we there yet?" Shadow asks.

"What do you think?" Vio responds. "Oh wait, you don't think."

"Hey!"

Finally, the castle comes into view. We are allowed in without question because we're knights. We climb up the stairs to where Zelda's room is. The guards on that level appear to be in a panic.

"What's going on here?" Vio asks.

"Princess Zelda has been kidnapped!" one of the guards tells us, I think his name is Katsuo. "And her kidnapper left a note."

"Let us see the note," I request. Katsuo handed me a little card with a note written on it.

'I have taken Princess Zelda to

my palace of winds. Oh yeah,

it's in the sky and the

annoying blue hero is there too.'

"We haven't been able to figure out who took her," Katsuo explains.

"Well, that's easy," Shadow exclaims. "First off, I know that's Vaati's handwriting. And secondly, tower of winds? That's obviously Vaati because he's a wind sorcerer."

"But didn't Vaati die?" Red asks quietly.

"Yeah, we all watched him die," I say.

"And you all watched me die, yet here I am, not dead," Shadow counters. "Vaati probably just manipulated your minds to make you think that he was dead. Without the Dark Mirror, our power doesn't regenerate, but we can use what we have left. He most likely used that power to create an image of himself for you to defeat."

"Or the author really needed a convenient excuse for Vaati being alive and that was all she could think of," I counter.

"Shush Green, they're not supposed to know that!" Vio says.

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, princess," I respond. "Anyway, where were we?"

"Right, so we need to go to Vaati's palace of winds... in the sky. How are we going to do that?" Vio asks.

"Why don't we ask the maidens? They got us up all those stairs last time!" Red suggests, his optimistic attitude returning after he learned that Blue is okay for now.

"That might work..." Vio says.

"Let's go then!" Red exclaims.

"You'll bring Princess Zelda back safely?" Katsuo asks worriedly.

"Of course we will!"

After Red said that, we all left the castle in search of the maidens. The first place we look is the Four Sword shrine. I'm thankful that the maidens are there because I don't feel like going around everywhere looking for them.

"Blue Maiden," Red calls as she is the first he sees.

"Yes, what is it? And where's Blue?" she asks.

"Well, that's what we're here for. Both Blue and Zelda have been kidnapped by Vaati. He left a note that said they're in his palace of winds and it's in the sky. We came to ask if you could help us get there," I explain.

"Sure, I'll go get the other maidens," the Blue Maiden says. Then she walks off to find the other maidens.

When she returns, all the other maidens are with her. "We're not sure how close to the palace of winds we can get you, but we'll try as best we can," the Yellow Maiden explains.

"That's fine. We're just happy for the help," Vio responds.

"Okay, let's start," the Blue Maiden says and all the other maidens join hands. I'm not really sure what they are doing as I don't know much about magic. Suddenly, everything gets really bright. I close my eyes, but it's still too bright. Then, just as suddenly as the light came, it was gone.

When I open my eyes, I see that we're not in the Four Sword shrine. It looks like I'm on a floating island in the sky. The edge is only a few feet away from me. I look around to find the other three and I can't see them anywhere. "Guys? Where are you?" I call.

"Down here," Shadow says. "Would you mind helping us?"

I walk over to the edge and see that Vio is holding on to the edge of the island. Shadow is holding on to him and Red is on the bottom of their chain.

"Don't just stand there staring, Green. Help us up," Shadow says.

"Uh, okay. Red, do you think you can climb up Shadow and Vio so I can help you up?" I ask.

"I'll try," Red says. He's shaking pretty bad, but starts pulling himself up little by little.

"Okay, now grab my hand," I tell him when he is close enough. I pull him up onto the island.

"Now you, Shadow," I instruct.

He has less to climb, but it still takes him as long as Red.

"Hurry up, Shadow," Vio complains.

"Hey, I'm trying. It's not easy when the sun still hurts," he snaps back.

I reach down and grab his outstretched hand. Then I pull him up. He goes and stands by Red so he's out of the way.

"Green, I'm slipping!" Vio panics. I instantly turn to him. Vio _never_ panics. He's holding onto the ledge with just the fingertips of one hand.

"I've got you," I say to him calmly. "Grab onto my hand with your free one."

He follows my instructions and I pull him up carefully.

"Thanks," he says.

We go and join Red and Shadow. "Where do you think the palace of winds is?" I ask them.

"Why don't we follow the direction the wind is going in and see where it takes us?" Vio suggests.

"Okay, that would be... that way!" Red says and heads toward the middle of the island.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So it's been over three months... sorry. I had absolutely no time to write between the last time I updated and the middle of June. I had to make a TEDtalk thing about this story. And I had a lot of projects due. Honestly, what is it about the last few months of school that make teachers think that they have to pile homework on us like this? But honestly, I had my birthday in April (which is a whole month ordeal in my family), I was confirmed in May, and I had eighth grade graduation in June. Oh yeah, a few weeks ago, I was in a tag team biathlon with my mom. We got third place in the 'Female Tandem Short course'. (my friends -**Oh really? How many teams were there in that? **um... three...)****Funny story about the second half of this chapter. I got inspiration for it at eleven o'clock last night. So I had to get up, turn the light on and start writing. So before you get bored with this, I'd just like to give a shoutout to all the people that have reviewed, followed, and favorited so far.**

**First up, Reviews: , Wilhelm Wigworthy, DoctorZelda, and The13TalesOfHamjou Thank you all for reviewing.**

**Next, Follows: Wilhelm Wigworthy, The13TalesOfHamjou, DoctorZelda, and DemonSorceressRinato808 Thank all of you for following this.**

**Last, Favorites: The13TalesOfHamjou, , DoctorZelda, and DemonSorceressRinato808 Thanks for favoriting this story. **

**And now, ON WITH THE STORY! I don't own LoZ**

Vio's POV

"Hey, what's that?" Red asks, pointing ahead. I look in the direction that he's pointing and see a castle.

"Do you think that's the palace of winds?" Green asks.

"If it is, Vaati lied to us. That's not a palace, it's a castle," I say.

"Is there really a difference?" Shadow asks.

"Actually, yes. Palaces are more decorative whereas castles are meant for warfare," I explain.

"How do you even know that?"

"I read."

The castle looks enormous when we get closer to it. "How are we ever going to find Blue _and_ Zelda in that?" Green asks in awe.

"I've got an idea about where to start," I say.

"Oh really? Where?" Green asks.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the _dungeon_?" I suggest.

"That's… probably a good idea…" Green trails off.

"Then let's go!" Red exclaims.

~~~~Blue's POV~~~~

I'm sitting in the little cell, trying to think of a way out of the dungeon when Vaati arrives again.

"What do you want, Vaati?"

"Well, I figured you might want answers, but if I was wrong…?"

"Okay, fine. Why did you kidnap me?"

"I told you already. You're bait."

"But why kidnap _me_?" I ask in confusion.

"Because you and the red one have a mental connection. He will always be able to find you, no matter how far away," Vaati explains. "And, of course, you were foolish enough to go into the forest unarmed."

No one is gonna let me live that one down. "Still, why me? Why not _Red_?" I ask emphasizing his name. Honestly, our names are not all that hard to remember. The only name he ever seems to remember is Green's.

"Well, if I had kidnapped Red, _you_ wouldn't have asked for help. You would have just come to try and rescue him yourself."

"You like Green, don't you?" I ask abruptly.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Vaati stutters. Ha, I took him completely off guard. "What gives you that idea?" he asks.

"Well, I know you don't care much for Vio or Shadow anymore and you've already said I was bait, and if you wanted Red you could have just kidnapped him yourself. You've only ever remembered Green's name. And you wouldn't want him to keep trying to escape, so you're having him willingly come here," I reason to an open-mouthed Vaati.

"How'd you figure that all out?" he asks shocked.

"Honestly? I have no idea. It just all came to me right then."

"You seem awfully calm about this," Vaati muses.

"You just want to talk to him, don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you move me to a different part of this castle? Like a room or something?" I suggest.

"Just so you can escape? I don't think so," he shoots my idea down.

"Lock my door from the outside then. Or do something so that I can't get out. You've got a better chance of getting Green to talk to you if you're treating me well."

Vaati thinks about this for a minute. A smile starts to form on his lips. "In that case, I think something could be arranged," he responds.


	6. Chapter 6

So I haven't really updated this in forever. Sorry about that. Life has gotten really busy and not in a good way. I'll probably update another chapter today or tomorrow. This one is kinda short, but it was going to be two shorter chapters or one really long one that probably wouldn't be uploaded in forever. If anyone has any suggestions about something they want to happen, just PM me. Enjoy the long overdue chapter!

* * *

Red's POV

Blue's in there. I know it. The four of us stand in front of Vaati's castle. When Vio said earlier that Blue would be in the dungeon, I had this feeling that he was wrong. I don't know how I can tell, I just… can. Lately, I've had this internal compass thing that just tells me where Blue is whenever I'm wondering. Sometimes, I can even almost see a path. The compass points up right now. I haven't asked Vio about it because I'm afraid he'll think that something's wrong with me.

"Red, come on!" Shadow calls. They are inside the door waiting for me.

"Coming," I respond. Then I jog in to meet them.

"This place is even more massive than it looks," Green comments.

"That's because it is," Shadow responds. "Vaati cast a spell on it so that the inside is much bigger than the outside. Although, it looks like Vaati also remodeled while I was gone. Nothing in this room is the same as it used to be."

"This is going to be even harder then," Green groans. "How are we ever going to find the dungeon, much less Blue?"

The entrance to the castle is larger than our house, and our house isn't small. There are two stories to the entrance itself, each story having at least four doors leading in different directions. There are a lot of expensive looking vases all over, decorating the room. I can sort of see a faint glow hovering in the air. It looks like a path to follow. It leads up the stairs and through a door on the second floor of the entrance.

"Let's try this door first," Vio says, walking to the door directly across from the one we came in from.

"That's not the right way," I stop him. Whoops. I guess I'm going to have to explain my internal sense thing to everyone.

"What do you mean?" Vio asks. "How do you know?"

"Well, I just think that maybe Vaati would expect us to look for him in the dungeon, so maybe he would be through that door…" I lie, pointing at the door the path leads to. Hopefully it's convincing, though judging from the look on Vio's face, I didn't do a very good job.

"Red, you're a terrible liar," Shadow says, disbelief clear on his face as well.

"I just have this feeling that that door will lead to him," I explain, hoping that it will be a good enough explanation.

"But how do you know?" Green asks.

"You guys don't see the path thing?" I ask. I was pretty sure they didn't, but the shakes of their heads confirmed it.

"There is no path, Red," Vio speaks softly.

"Yes there is! I can see it," I exclaim, getting frustrated.

"Did you see the path before, in the woods when we were looking for Blue before?" Vio questions.

I try to remember. I don't think I did. I just knew which way to go. "No."

"Look, Blue is probably in the dungeon," Shadow argues. "Let's just try some doors and see where they lead. We're bound to find Blue or Zelda eventually."

"I'm with Shadow. We need to get moving. Vaati probably already knows we're here," Green says.

"Alright, I suppose," Vio concedes. "But I want to hear more about the path that you see later, Red."

I don't think I'm thinking rationally because I say, "Well, I'm going to follow the path I see."

Green, Vio, and Shadow all look shocked. I don't blame them. This isn't how I usually act, but I can't back out now, so I start following the glowing path.

"Red, wait," Vio calls, "It's dangerous to go off by yourself."

"I don't care. I know that Blue is this way." I'm climbing up the stairs now, while the other three stare at me. "You three can go ahead and find the dungeon, but I know he won't be there." I'm at the door now. Twisting the handle, I slowly push it open and turn around to say, "Good luck," before stepping in and closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Two chapters in one day! I might start writing more often, too. I never realized how much I've missed this. I don't have much to say other than enjoy and I love reviewers. If you have anything you want me to add to the story, PM me and I will definitely consider it and most likely put it in a future chapter.

* * *

Red's PoV

There's a hallway with five other doors in it. Two on the left, two on the right, and one at the end of the hall. The glowing path leads to the second door on the right, so that's where I go.

There's a room almost as big as the entryway, but it's only one story. This room, unlike the hall and entryway, is carpeted. There is a mural on one of the walls with a golden triforce over an upside down black triforce. Several benches line the walls along with a few couches and sofas. A glass chandelier hangs from the ceiling. Only one other door leads out of this room, and the path leads through it. I walk slowly into the room and look closer at everything. Usually, there would be something here to attack me and I can't decide if the lack of monsters means that I'm going the right way or not.

The door leads to a spiraling staircase that goes both up and down. I start climbing the stairs higher and higher. Every two rotations I climb on the staircase there is another door. This is my only way of knowing how many stories high I am. As I climb higher and higher, I start thinking about how I was acting earlier. I have no idea what came over me. I would usually never do that. Maybe whatever it is in me that seems to know where Blue is is controlling me somehow. But, that can't be right. I know what I was doing. I'd say something came over me, but that also doesn't seem right. Maybe it was… worry? I was so worried about Blue that I acted differently? That seems like the most logical reason for how I acted.

I have climbed probably seven more stories before the path finally leaves the stairs. I probably should have paid more attention while I was climbing so I could find my way back. All of the doors look the same and it's not like there are signs telling where anything is. Before I go through the door, I pause to rest. I may be in great shape, but climbing seven (plus probably) stories high is exhausting. If anything attacks me, I won't have the stamina to defend myself.

Once I catch my breath and go through the door, I'm greeted with another hallway, this one much longer. I notice that the glowing path has gotten brighter and less translucent. The hallway that I'm in now is so long I can barely see the end of it. I follow the path to the fifth door on the left. It looks just like the rest of the doors, but I feel this one is different somehow. I can't quite put my finger on it, so I open the door and step in. I almost just straight up scream when I look inside.

* * *

Blue's PoV

This new room, while more comfortable than the cell in the dungeon, is extremely boring. All I have for entertainment is a blue stress ball. Apparently Vaati thinks I need to control my temper. I have no idea what he's talking about. I've taken to laying on the bed and tossing it into the air then catching it. At first, I couldn't catch it very well. I guess I'm not very coordinated, but it's hard to do. I'm finally getting the hang of it when the door opens. I barely have time to look up before-

"BLUE!" Red shouts and tackles me with a hug. I might have smiled a little bit, not that I'll ever admit it. "I was so worried."

"It's okay. I'm fine," I comfort the now crying boy.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," he sobs. "Don't ever do that again!" Red yells, drying his tears and trying to be intimidating.

I smile again and say, "Don't worry. I don't plan to."

"Come on, we've got to find Green, Vio, and Shadow!" he exclaims, standing up to leave. I stand too. "They thought you were in the dungeons, but I had this feeling that you were up here."

Red starts to pull me towards the door, but I pull back. "I can't go with you," I say sadly.

He looks at me confused and asks, "Why not?"

I lift up my sleeve and show him the metal bracelet that Vaati put on me. "If I go out of the room, we'll be attacked," I explain quietly.

"But- but we can take them together, right?" he asks, still hopeful.

"Even if I had my sword, there'd be too many of them."

"How do you know?" he argues. He has a bit of a temper, like me. It's kind of… cute.

"Vaati showed me what would happen," I explain. "There would be no way with only two of us that we could manage some sort of daring escape and I can't get the bracelet off. I checked. The best thing you could do would probably be to find Green, Vio, and Shadow and bring them up here."

"Okay," Red sighs. "I'm not sure they would want to talk to me right now though."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "I haven't been gone that long that you four could get in some sort of fight, have I?"

"Not really," he replies. "I just… Well, to find you, I saw this sort of… glowing path. I told them about it, but they couldn't see it. I acted really weird when I left them. I wasn't myself and I don't know what it was about. I was kinda really mean to them."

"I'm sure they will understand," I comfort him because he was starting to get really worked up about this. "Why don't you go find them and see what they have to say. Just tell them that you've found me."

"Alright. I guess."

"Just don't say 'I told you so' to Vio. He doesn't take that very well," I advise him with another smile. I'm glad that it's just us, because I think I'm growing a bit of a soft spot for Red.

"I'm sure you speak from personal experience," Red jokes back with a smile to match mine.

"Of course," I say and hug him. "You should get going. Hurry back."

He seems surprised about the hug, but he hugs back nonetheless. "See you soon."

The door makes a soft click as it shuts behind him. I pick up the stress ball that had fallen to the floor and throw it at the wall. When I pick up the stress ball, I notice a small dent in the wall that wasn't there before. Maybe I do need to control my temper after all. I wish I could go with Red to find Green, Vio, and Shadow, but I can't. It was part of the deal. I'm supposed to stay in this room until Vaati has talked with Green. I hate every second of this. It makes me feel useless when I can't do anything to help them. I only hope that they're okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Green's PoV

Red has been acting strange all day, so it shouldn't have come as this much of a surprise when he left. It feels like I can't do anything but stand and stare at the closed door. I feel like I can't do anything. Vio was about to go after him when the door closed, but Shadow stopped him. He said something about how the door Red went through would most likely have at least five other doors behind it because that's how Vaati works and it wouldn't be worth it. I just continue to stare at where Red disappeared. He was acting so _out of character_. And what was that about 'seeing a path'?

"...een...Green. Hey, Green," Vio calls. I briefly wonder how long he's been calling my name.

"What? Sorry," I apologize as I collect myself.

"We should really start moving," Shadow recommends. "And no more splitting up."

"Right. That's a good idea. Let's go. Any preference on which door to use?" I ask. I guess I'm still a little shaken up about Red, despite calming myself down quite a bit. I can usually talk in longer sentences.

"Let's stick with the one I picked before," Vio suggests.

"Sounds good," I respond and lead the way through the door.

* * *

Shadow's PoV

We've made it through about six rooms so far. About like three rooms in, there was a staircase going down two floors and according to the map Vio found in the last room, two more floors to go until we reach the dungeons. Every room so far except the entrance has been full of monsters. I didn't know Vaati could control this many monsters at once.

"Y'know, I'm starting to think Vaati doesn't want us to go to the dungeons," I only half joke.

"I think you may be right," Vio looks up from studying the map with Green.

"I was kidding. You know that, right?"

"You still might be onto something."

"How so?" Green asks, also looking up from the map.

"This is just a theory, but maybe Vaati is trying to get us to turn back. He might want us to to to a specific place, so that path would be free of monsters. Theoretically, then, Vaati doesn't want us in the dungeon for some reason," Vio explains.

"He probably wants to keep us away from Blue," Green reasons.

Vio shakes his head about to disagree, but I beat him to it. "Not necessarily," Green looks confused, so I go on, "There's no way to test this unless we find Red again, but I read this book once-"

"You read a book" Vio asks, feigning shock. I shoot him a dirty look.

"Yes. I occasionally read. Anyway, the book talked about how certain people have like the ability to find one another no matter what. I don't remember much of it, but I think that's what's going on with Red. If that's true, and I remember right, then we should have followed Red when he left us. We would have been led straight to Blue."

"But what does that have to do with-" Green starts, but Vio cuts him off.

"Vaati might want us to find Blue for some reason. However, like Shadow said, there is no way to test this theory without finding Red. If he ran into little or even no resistance on his way, then Vaati wants us to find Blue. If he's running into as much resistance as we have been, then Vaati obviously wants to keep us away from him. That would mean Zelda is most likely in the dungeon and Vaati is trying to keep us from her."

"So if there's no way to know other than double back and maybe find Red or keep going to the dungeons, let's just keep going, Green says.

I look at the map they had kept open throughout the conversation. Vaati takes remodeling extremely seriously. There isn't a room in the same place as it was before, and it looks like part of the map is missing because on the last floor it shows, there are stairs leading down. The map also doesn't show any of the secret passageways I know are there somewhere. Those would have make the trip shorter, no doubt, but there are stairs two rooms over that appear to go down to the dungeon level.

"Ready for two more rooms?" Vio asks us. I groan in response.


	9. Update

Hey guys so this obviously isn't a new chapter. I'm thinking of rewriting the chapters I've already written because to be honest my writing kinda sucked. I will still continue with the story once I've rewritten each of the chapters and I don't think much of the plot will change, but hopefully I will get the rewritten chapters up soon and continue with writing the rest of the story.

Anyway that's all for now and I'll replace this with the next chapter when I get there.


End file.
